smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother
A mother is the female parent of a family. In many cultures, the mother is considered an essential element in raising a child of either sex to adulthood. In mainstream media In mainstream Smurfs media, Smurfette acts in the role of a mother to Baby Smurf in both the comic books and the cartoon show, while Nanny Smurf has a more grandmotherly role in the cartoon show. The character of Smurfwillow in the film Smurfs: The Lost Village acts as a mother figure to her little Smurfettes. There are also other characters in the stories who appear as actual mothers or act in the role of mothers. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In Smurf culture In Smurf society in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, a female Smurf who becomes a Mama Smurf through the production of an offspring is expected to show the positive traits of an adult female Smurf, which include gentleness, empathy, resourcefulness, fidelity to her spouse and children, wisdom, patience, and uncompromising love. She endeavors to make her house a place that is a safe haven for her husband and children to come home to. She helps the child understand that there are limits in society that he cannot go beyond and reinforces those limits in the child's personal life. In the absence of a Papa Smurf, the Mama Smurf may also act in the role of a priest to call upon blessings and protection from Mother Nature and Father Time and to help her children understand the moral and spiritual consequences of their actions, instilling virtues of godliness such as purity, mercy, and charity. For young female Smurfs, the Mama Smurf gives them an example of femininity that they can model themselves from, while for young male Smurfs, the Mama Smurf gives them an example of the type of female Smurf that they would want to marry someday. A Mama Smurf generally raises a child until he reaches 100 years of age, where at that point he is considered an adult Smurf and thus expected to be part of the village's functioning society as a member of it. At that age, young male adult Smurfs usually build their own house while young female adult Smurfs remain with their parents until they are married or until their parents pass away. Mama Smurfs are very instrumental in preparing their daughters to become the type of female Smurf that a male Smurf wants to marry, with the Papa Smurf preventing any male Smurf from marrying his daughter until they have his approval. A special day of observance of mothers among the Smurfs called Mama's Day is celebrated, although between the time of The Plague and when Smurfette herself became a mother, the Smurfs themselves made it a day to honor Mother Nature. In Smurf history With the passing of Papa Smurf's generation of fellow Smurfs around 50 years after Empath's birth, he was given de facto parental control of 97 young male Smurfs with no female Smurf of his age to act as a Mama Smurf. Despite the lack of a maternal role model, Papa Smurf managed to raise the young Smurflings with cooperative help from the children until they were of a young adult age. Smurfette would become a Mama Smurf with the birth of her daughter Psycheliana, whom Empath had fathered. Eventually with the meeting of the Smurfettes on Smurfette Island, they would also become Mama Smurfs themselves. In Schtroumpf language, Mere Schtroumpf is the term used for a Mama Smurf. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, a handful of female characters are scheduled to become mothers. Smurfs Currently in Smurf culture, there are no major mother figures to interact the Papa Smurf role. The closest examples of motherly Smurfs may be Smurfette's maternal nature towards Baby Smurf or Nanny Smurf's towards the Smurflings, Papa, and the girls, Smurfette and Moxette. Whether or not there will be more in the series is yet to be decided. Sprites Pending... Humans Pending... Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Mother Smurfette is considered the adopted mother to Hero and his fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes, while Wonder herself becomes a Mama Smurf at the physical age of 170 (chronological age of 20) with the birth of her daughter Saviour, whom she fathered through Hero, though the method of reproduction is through a blessing of a child conferred unto her from Mother Nature. Many years after Hero and Wonder's wedding, Hero's fellow Smurfs used the Mirror Of Opposition to have female counterparts for themselves and they soon became Mama Smurfs themselves. Around their late 500s, Hero's second wife Smurfette became a mother at the physical age of 561 (chronological age of 411) to his second child, and her first child, her pregnancy in her elder years being a miracle due to her advanced years. A "Meet The Parents" scenario was created in the Imaginarium so that the Smurfs could see themselves in an alternate timeline with their own Papa and Mama Smurfs. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, Smurfette becomes the mother to Baby Smurf and Angelo Smurfling through her husband Glovey. Category:Roles Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Smurfing About customs